Cell Girl Troubles
by Hayles1
Summary: Cell gets a second chance to destroy earth, but will he do it when his 2nd chance has complications to start with? Like he’s now a girl at Orange Star High, and she falls in love…AU. OCOC. Cell?
1. Prologue

Cell: Girl Troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

_Summary_ _Cell gets a second chance to destroy earth, but will he do it when his 2nd chance has complications to start with? Like he's now a girl at Orange Star High, and she falls in love…**AU. **_OC/OC. Cell/?

PG-13 Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humour

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Cell was in HFIL, groaning about how the stupid brat Gohan had condemned him to here; all he did was blow/absorb up a few people…nothing Vegeta hasn't done before…

Behind him, Frieza began to chug on a bottle of alcohol, which had been left for them to celebrate King Cold's birthday…

_As if I care._

The sound of a party mix began, the stereos sending out blaring notes of 'You got to fight for your right to party' across the desolate grounds of HFIL.

_All I want is my revenge on that planet, and then I'll be happy._

The sound of two already drunk sayjins-Radditz and Nappa singing to the song echoed out into the distance, all the way up to the travellers on Snake-Way.

_A second chance_

One of the Special Forces of Frieza approached him, "Cell, you want to play a game of-"

Time at that second froze, everything stopped, only silence continued to flow now, until Cell began breathing again, after the preliminary shock.

Someone appeared with a crack, of atoms separating in the air. It looked a bit like a dragon, four-legged, leathery wings, long serpent-like tail, sleek figure, slightly glowing purple eyes, that matched her dark purple scaly skin, with a black lightning pattern adding to her impressive appearance, her long curving talons menacing, in their black tint, same with her snout ridges, and two-head-horns.

One word ran through Cell's mind:

_Scary_. 

Crimson flames slid out from the dragon's slightly ajar jaws, with glistening fangs inside, black from…poison.

Her voice was like a snake's hiss, but undeniably female, "You wish for a _second chance_ at life? I can give that to you Cell, if you want," faster than the speed of light, Cell had the dragon circling him, giving him analysing looks, "Yes, I think I have the perfect design," she muttered to herself, uncaring if he heard, then as quickly as it started, she stopped, right where she'd been before. "Understand this Cell, _there is no going back_ you can't change your future should you accept my offer, no strings attached, though it may seem so…so how about it? _Yes? No_?"

Cell thought long and hard for two minutes, and then replied, "Yes, I'll do it."

"OK, one Rika Cell Drake coming up!"

_**Crack!**_

In a flash of crimson fire, the new and permanent form of Cell stood in former Perfect Cell's place.

She had black hair, pink magenta eyes, a slim figure, was reasonably tall, like 5ft7 or 5ft6 whichever sounds more normal.

But what she wore was slightly off for Cell…

Black skater trousers, black hiker's boots, a t-shirt with a black and purple dragon rising from neon purple flames, breathing red blood coloured flames, red eyes glaring at the person whoever dared looked, with the words 'This is what lies beneath, beware for I am the Horse-Woman of Death' written underneath the picture in blood-coloured writing, it was a long sleeved t-shirt, that reached her wrists, a black and purple choker accented Cell's now feminine neck, which was partly hidden by her long mid-back length hair, her face was nearly milk white, as was the rest of her skin, naturally, since Cell did seem a bit of an albino in Perfect Form.

Then with a second crack Cell and the dragon vanished and HFIL regained speed.

"-Twister? Hey! Where'd he go?" The Ginyu looked completely puzzled.

* * *

Cell awoke to a morning sun on _(right, now, he's kept his mind, but now he is female so, it's best to say her and she etc…)_ her face, blinking and looking around, she found that she was in fact in a woodland setting, with birds twittering and singing in the new sun, dew drops slowly dripping calmly to the soil.

Cell began to recognize her surroundings…she was on EARTH again! It had WORKED!

_Wait a second…long black hair, non-green skin, a lot of other things too…_

"I'M A BLOODY TEENAGE GIRL!!"

"Yes and a teenage girl who's going to be late if she doesn't hurry up for school!" A male voice bellowed out from a small house several hundred meters away, a cottage type home, with all the homely attachments too…

The house was built of stone blocks, a masonry cottage, with a thatched roof, wooden shuttered windows, it looked big enough for a four-person family, in the back garden was a stable for horses, a stone well, the grass was allowed to grow wild, with thickets lining the garden's perimeters before merging into the surrounding wilderness of the mountainous area.

"Who are you?" Cell asked. His voice was now soft, but clear, nothing like Frieza, more feminine like Android 18; currently its tone was confused.

"Well, I'm your new dad…part of your new family; I was brought back to life by the dragonic goddess of Life and Death, your mother's inside too." As Cell examined her new father, he was tall, had brown hair, brown eyes, a slightly muscled figure, albeit not like the Z Fighters, just subtle muscles, which might explain why he was lanky.

As the two entered the cottage, and the kitchen, Cell was introduced to her mum, whom had kinky but straight brown hair, blue eyes, normal height, slim, and overall apparently very, friendly…though "don't cross her in a bad mood", said Arthur, her dad. Her mum was called: Joan.

After being told, that she was getting really late, Arthur Drake told her, it was getting really late (again), and it would set bad impressions for her to be late for school, her first day as she's a transfer.

"Wait, how long has it been since the Cell Games?"

"Seven Years, and that idiot Hercule Satan took all the credit, her daughter is just as pompous, but I'd warn you…someone you knew is in your school…best student in the school, but we hope you'll outclass him. See you when school's over; try not to raise your ki too high, as the Z Fighters might be able to recognize your signature. See you later Rika Cell Drake!"

* * *

Hayles: How did you like the beginning? Please let me know so I can update this or not with the next instalment, if you could give some constructive criticism I would greatly appreciate that!

Many thanks Hayles.


	2. School Sucks

"Talking"

_Thinking

* * *

_

_**Chapter Two: School Sucks**_

Cell moved outside and used her knowledge of ki to rise into the air before heading off to her school, which she was told was in Satan City, she'd find it easily, just fly straight there once, before finding a safe secretive spot so she could use Instant Translocation efficiently.

Cell was just going to bide her time, until she learnt all she needed to know, then her revenge would be started.

It took about two hours to find the city, but eventually she got her bearings right and found the school.

Then twenty more minutes to find the classroom, which made her late on her first day, finally she found the stupid classroom, and opened the door, stepping in, consequently gaining the whole class's attention. "Uh…will sorry I'm late do?"

Videl glanced up from her obsessive thinking of who exactly Sayaman was, before beginning to glare at the late-comer for interrupting her chain of thought…hang on, she'd never even seen this girl before. And you don't get many _Goths, _at Orange-Star High, even if the uniform was abolished because Hercule thought it was too un-Satan City.

"Ah, you must be the new student yes?" Cell slowly nodded her head, "Good, good, I'm Mr. Tranio, and if you're EVER LATE AGAIN I'LL STICK YOU IN DETENTION FOR A MONTH!!" The experienced students still jumped at his familiar outburst…Mr. Tranio was one of the harshest teachers at Orange Star. "Now, introduce your late ass to the rest of your new class."

"Yes…sir. My name is Rika Cell Drake; I'm obviously a Goth, so you Townies can go stick your…" the teacher glared at Rika, "…never mind about that, go ahead and try to take fun of me, but you'll regret it, oh and I've never attended school before, since I live in the mountains, and I think this is the closest school, or something like that, but I don't really care." The teacher told her to take a seat anywhere…the problem; the only space was on the end of a row of four people, one teen boy with long blonde hair, a girl with short blonde hair, another girl with long black hair in pigtails, and blue eyes, in fact those three all had blue eyes, except one last one, he had black spiky hair and black onyx eyes.

He in particular looked very familiar to Cell…

Mr. Tranio declared that they could talk for the next ten minutes while he went and retrieved Miss Drake's timetable.

The entire row's heads snapped to her as soon as the teacher left the classroom.

"Hi! I'm Erasa! Pleased to meet you."

"I cherish the enthusiasm." She returned sarcastically.

"Hay, babe, I'm Sharpner and this sexy damsel over here is _the_ Satan Videl."

"Am I supposed to care?"

"WHAT?" Sharpner exclaimed in his shock.

"Am I supposed to care that this _girl_ is the daughter of a _complete fraud_, who claims things that are _not_ within his reach?" Cell replied coldly.

"But Hercule's the greatest! Come on! Surely you know about how he defeated Cell?"

"_Him_ beat _Cell_? Oh really…" this was a bit awkward this question; talking about yourself in third person, "…there is no way in HFIL that Hercule could even look at Cell without messing his pants…he's a wimp, a sham and a total looser with an oversized ego, that overshadows even this Prince I knew, ranted to high heaven, the trick was getting him to silence."

"You're wrong, Hercule's the greatest."

"That my idiotic male classmate, is what is wrong with this world…swooning over the wrong hero, if you could even call him that, how do you expect the _'Champion of the Earth'_ to fight when he has these little sudden timely _'stomach cramps'_, he's an utter looser. End of discussion."

"But-"

"No more thanks; the talk of the twit makes me feel a little _sick_."

"_Ok_…"

"Wait! We still got to introduce you to the smartest student in school!" Erasa beamed, "This cute guy" Gohan blushed furiously "sitting right next to you is Gohan."

"Hi Rika." Gohan smiled slightly.

"Gohan? As in Son Gohan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing much, just heard of you…I think I live next door to you, that's all."

Gohan was beginning to panic inside now…_she lives near me? Oh dear Dende, that means she'll find out all about me being a sayjin and…what if Vegeta pops by for a spar? DENDE HELP ME!

* * *

_

"I'm sorry Gohan, but this is way over even Grand Kai's head…" Unfortunately the message didn't quite reach Gohan…

* * *

Cell's timetable arrived, making it possible for her new neighbour to peek at it 

"Ah, yes, before I forget. Gohan, you'll be showing Rika here about, also the teacher's council believes it would be helpful if you show Rika about after school, and help her become aquatinted, since you're both from familiar circumstances. OK?"

There was no questioning Mr. Tranio, so it was an order not a request.

"Yes Sir."

"Thank you Gohan." The teacher said with a faint smirk.

"Right, so what's your first lesson?" Cell handed him her timetable, "That's handy; we've got all our classes together."

"You mean every single one of them? Every day?"

"Yep."

"Good Lord…" Cell had a problem, how could she get away from her killer? And that wasn't the only problem forming…

So they walked at a placid pace to their Chemistry class, and had to sit together, since the class had already taken up their choice seats. The class was a breeze for Gohan, but he did have to help Cell with some of the work, she soon got it under his tutelage.

It was the same in every class, she'd get stuck, he'd help, she'd get it, then lunch came, and Gohan invited her with him for lunch…Cell got to remember some of the sayjin eating habits…it nearly put her off her new favourite, bacon sandwiches, still warm from last night's grill from her mum…Cell was beginning to like this new life, maybe she didn't need to destroy the Earth…_WAIT_! No, she had to have her revenge, she had to murder every last one of them, then blow up the entire planet.

When Videl ran off for some _business_ downtown, Gohan aimed to get up, and follow her, but Cell dragged him back down, "For fear that you forgot I still need you to show me about." Gohan quietly nodded assent, before moping to himself quietly.

The classes continued for two more hours after that, before it was home time, and Cell got a beeping sound come from her bag, investigating, she found it was a video-cell-phone, and it was Arthur- her dad, "Sorry _Rika_, but we're at our new neighbour's, the _Sons_ so you'll have to make your own way home…the straight way, none of that teleportation malarkey, you _know_ what I mean, we know all about how that other boy Son Gohan is your thingy guide, so ask him if he'll help you get home, but remember, ABSOLUTLY NO BOYS! NO BOYFRIENDS-" _click _Cell shut the phone, a bit embarrassed by her _'dad'_, Gohan had been standing right behind her.

"Um, Gohan?"

"Yeah Rika?"

"Could you like, help me get home please, since my dad's bailed on me?"

"Uh…" well there seemed no point in prolonging the inevitable discovery, "…OK."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Thanks!" So they began walking along the street, until they found a deserted dark alleyway. "What are you doing?"

"Hang on a sec," **poof!**

"You're Sayaman…"

"Yep, now before we go home-"

"You've got to do a bit of the hero thing, sure, but how am I meant to follow you in case you haven't noticed I don't exactly have wings, or telekinesis."

"Well then I'll have to carry you-" **_Beep, beep, beep_**

"Sorry, I think it's my phone again…hello, _dad_! Not you again!"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING INTO ANY BOY'S ARMS!!"

"How the _hell_ did you hear that? The phone was off!!"

"Call it parental senses, now you are **not** going to be carried, you will remain at a reasonable distance, and follow his lead."

"Excuse me?"

"Just say **_Hellfire_** and it'll work, but remember to say it that particular way, otherwise it won't work, see you when you get home, and DO NOT GO NEAR ANY HORMONE CRAZED BOYS!" The phone blinked out.

"OK that was so totally weirdo. Might as well, try it anyway." Cell muttered to herself. "**_Hellfire_!**" in a green flash of light, Cell was now in a midnight blue suit of armour, made from titanium and black spandex for the joints, with a black cape behind, the type that adds style to her look. Then a motor biker's helmet materialized on her head, the same colour blue for the main, but a black visor, one that allowed you to see out, but not in, it also supplied her oxygen, encase she had to go into space and no longer had the abilities of her old 'android' form.

The two costumed people took to the skies, Gohan being tricked into believing that Cell's suit made it possible for her to fly.

The sound of an alarm bell made them land, and Gohan began his ridiculous poses. "I am the Great Sayaman!"

"You look really stupid you know." Cell commented, making Gohan sweat drop, she managed to stifle her laughing fit, but was used as a gun-shooting target at as a robber spotted the _heroic_ pair.

Cell's head snapped to the now fallen human, and the cause, standing over him, Sayaman. "I can take care of myself you know." Cell told him sternly as she phased next to him, kicking the coming robber over, without looking.

"I think I've just noticed that…" They rounded up the robbers and waited for the police to arrive.

"Sayaman, is this your new sidekick?"

"Uh…"

"I AM NOT A SIDEKICK!!" Cell nearly fired a ki ball there and then, but something stopped her, Gohan's voice.

"This is my new partner…"

"…Midnight." They left before the reporters could try any more questions.

"Can we go home now?"

"Sure." There was a whir of chopper blades behind them. "Videl!"

"What?"

"Videl! She has this obsession that she wants to unmask me, she'll probably do that to you too now, hunt you down."

"Oh that's just fantastic…"

"OI SAYAMAN! STOP IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE!!"

"But I am upholding justice…aren't I?"

"No duh geeky…she finds you against the law so that she has a perverse reason to unmask you; it gives her a _'rightful'_ purpose."

"Hay! I am not a geek!"

"Says you…"

"Oh can't we just worry about this later, we need to get home now."

"Fine, just let me…" Cell locked on her target, before, **boom!** Firing a ki blast, enough to make Videl need an emergency landing. "There, now, all better!" Gohan was looking at her funny, "What?"

Gohan was going really slow, he probably thought that her 'suit' couldn't travel faster than forty miles per hour; she'd prove him wrong. The wind began to lash at her face-well it would if she didn't have her helmet on. After an hour's flight, they reached the familiar mountainside valley that was both their homes.

Gohan landed on the left, Cell on the right. "So do you suppose my parents are still at yours?"

"If they aren't then would you still like to meet my mother and my little-_oof_! Brother, Goten."

"HI! HI BIG BROTHER!" Yelled the ecstatic little seven year-old-boy on Gohan's stomach.

"Goten, this is Rika, she's our new neighbour and _friend_." He strained the word, so she could get the idea it was a question not a proclamation.

"Hi Goten," Cell said in a really sweet friendly voice, "Pleasure to meet you."

"I like you…you feel nice."

"Excuse me?"

"Goten, Rika doesn't understand ki!"

"Oh, sorry…"

"S'OK, just tell me what you meant please?"

Why was she doing this? Well for one thing he's Gohan's little brother…_WAIT! OH GOOD LORD! I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH GOHAN!! But that isn't so bad anymore, because I'm female…HELP SOMEONE! I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH MY NEMESIS! Maybe I should just go with it? I mean, I really like this life so far, even though I have to go to school, and it's a fresh new start, maybe revenge can wait? Yeah, I've waited seven years for it; I can wait until my life reaches a real hell point, and then blow up the Earth! HOORAY!!_

"You have a calm, sweet ki, but I don't like the nasty bit, that feels _evil_."

"Um…that's cool Goten…uh, Gohan, can we go see your mum now?"

"Sure."

_At least I know what was really making me feel sick now. My stomach feels like I just regenerated it. But why…why does it feel like flying when I touch him? Am I getting weak? Is this why Goku always won?

* * *

_

Responses to Reviews:

To vegamarie; bimbosarahsurfchick; GothicHan; StormRaven333, thank you so much for your reviews!

And also a little bit of thanks for the time "Just dropped by" gave to send me that bit about plagerism-I have read the story, a long time ago. Thought it was brilliant personally. But this isn't a copy. It has quite a few differences in my opinion. But I don't suppose I can win either way with you though. Rip-off or badly written. Your opinion I suppose.

Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. It's Just a Crush Wrong!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ.

**Summary**: Cell gets a second chance to destroy earth, but will he do it when his 2nd chance has complications to start with? Like he's now a girl at Orange Star High, and she falls in love…AU. OC/OC.

PG-13 Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humour

"Talking"

_Thinking_

A line-breaker indicates a change of scene/timing. This is to make it easier to follow, so I'm not making your minds jump all over the place.

Alright. It's been _**ages**_. I'll understand if you're mad at me. My writing style has changed a lot since I originally wrote this plot. So if there's a difference in the consistency I apologise. The plot's already partially done; I just need to come up with a few ending bits and middle bits. Without derailing like the last time I tried to finish this plot up. So I have plans forming as I type already. I'll just have my partner in crime run them through to make sure I haven't gone off the deep end or derailed again.

Oh, and if anyone loves Doctor Who as much as I do…you might find the quote/tint from the 2008 series. Please review when you're done.

* * *

_**It's just A Crush-Wrong!**_

It was a happy meeting, but Cell couldn't help but understand why Gohan was so naive-his _overbearing _mother was shielding her 'baby' from the world at large. It only partly worked, thanks to Goku dragging him off to save the world; once by herself, but the world and universe at large was to never learn that...lest grave consequences befall them all.

But a more distressing matter was at hand-- Cell's feelings for Son Gohan. She was putting it down to a crush that would last at the most a month, but as the days passed, she grew to love Gohan deeper than what Videl could ever have managed.

Problem: asking him out. _Actually getting the nerve to attempt something she had never considered before. _This concept of love was strange, but in all the books she had read trying to understand this _human _notion, -or was it _emotion_, it was a damned hard subject to grasp going on the various interpretations from psychologists and novelists. The novelists always ended happily—well usually so. Cell only hoped it would be so regarding her half-sayjin prospective.

Fortunately, she was in Lady Luck's good graces; she'd noticed him stealing glances at her, so she was getting there! Another odd human mental development sense rushed through her body; it made her feel light-headed and warm. Her mind briefly considered the notion of 'hope' before noticing where the heat was congealing within her.

She cursed the sayjin evolution-it made Gohan Son into a god of hotness. Now Cell knew what it was truly like to be a lovesick female teen that was attracted to the sexiest thing on legs. She also discovered 'hot flushes' and 'blushing'.

Gohan glanced over to Rika Cell Drake as he gazed longingly at her, unfortunately she stole a look at him, which made him have to hide the fact he was staring.

Lying never was his strongpoint. Neither was distracting himself with images of Master Roshi in the nude playing hopscotch, to rid himself of a…ah _problem_ down below. Damn the gods for making women so attractive and _deliciously devourable_. Sometimes Gohan had to wonder if he noticed her more due to his sayjin side, or because he was just head over heels for her.

* * *

One day Cell went home because she had 'broken' her foot in PE, in which Gohan had gotten really upset and worried, but when she had asked he'd blushed furiously, stammering out some kind of gibberish that she blanked and just listened to his voice, imagining the night time vocalisation songs they could weave together in the passion-filled darkness. She shuddered in anticipation. _Just you wait--I'll have you screaming my name to the Kais._

So there she was at home, overhearing Chichi yell at Goten for spilling milk down his shirt-again. And burying herself into her delightful romance novels-! Research! _Research!_ No, she was not superimposing herself and Gohan into the book's situations…well maybe just a little…_fine she was pinned to the floor by a completely naked Gohan who was devouring her neck leaving bite marks everywhere!_

Her adoptive parents just stared at their 'little girl' reading the Karma Sutra with a bleeding nose murmuring _"Gohan"_ breathily every so often with a flush and shudder following.

Meanwhile our favourite demi-sayjin was dreaming of Cell…

During this daydreaming, he was caught out by Videl. He couldn't exactly remember how, although he vaguely recalled not checking for ki's in the vicinity when he changed into Sayaman. She blackmailed him to give her flying lessons.

…Cell has competition now…

* * *

Cell felt Gohan's spiritual energy arrive, however to her utter annoyance someone was following him, Satan Videl. The latter's approach was back dropped by her helicopter's rotors' whirring. The noise drilling into Cell's head that she was not the only female for Gohan to choose from. Anger burned within. This lowly brat thought she could move in on her territory-_Cell's_ territory? Hah. _The fool_. She will be dealt with swiftly, efficiently, and _perfectly_.

Jealousy rose from the pits of her stomach, Videl had blackmailed Gohan…and now she'd pay for possibly threatening her boyfriend! (Even though no words had been said, or kisses laid upon willing feminine lips.) Foul play would be countered with fouler play. The child of the lying fool would have her name and reputation smeared. "I will not lose to this…this-this weak, pathetic blackmailing, wench! He is to be mine! And mine alone! I'll tear anyone apart who gets in my way."

_Rule Five: Never Make Ex-Android Villains Mad_.

_Rule One: Never Cross A Woman For Her Mate_.

* * *

Videl landed her vehicle. After her impatient demands, Gohan began teaching her about ki; slowly she began to grasp the subject and its matter after about two hours on one-to-one tutoring.

After much concentration, she floated up into the air under her own power, feeling the rush of elation at minute success, however she came down with a loud and sudden…_THUMP_! This submission to gravity in the form of crashing back down to the ground, was due to a certain android reincarnated as a girl had walked up to the pair and interrupted her training.

"Gohan!" the long haired black haired girl called out, the reason Videl now had a bruised rump. The daughter of the World's Champion rising to her feet with a hiss of combined irritation and pain.

"Hi Rika." The male avoiding stammering back, the memory of last night's _dream_ rushing to him full force distracting him from the two girls now glaring at one another.

"YOU RUINED MY CONCENTRATION! DAM YOU TO HELL!" the pig-tailed girl screeched angrily.

"Been there done that, you should visit you'd fit in there well." A smirk came upon the otherwise delicate features of Rika.

"Are you calling me a demon?" Death-threats seemed to be appearing on the agenda.

"What if I am? What are you going to do about it hmm?" The smirk widened, filling the girl's face with a smug expression.

"I'll beat you into a pulp!" Videl raged, fists clenching tightly, the knuckles turning white from the exertion.

"Oh, right, am I meant to be scared? Ha! Get a life Videl."

"WHY YOU!!" _CRASH_! Videl landed against the floor.

"You have so got to get faster to catch me, Miss _Satan_ Videl." Cell taunted, having dodged the rather pathetic lunge. The movement startled Gohan out of his rather hormonally influenced thoughts, the girls once more taking his attention away.

"I'm way better than you'll ever be!" Cockiness entered the non-reincarnated one's voice.

"Why is that then?" Suppressed anger at the little upstart began to filter through before it was tightly squashed.

"Because I am the daughter of the strongest man of the world!"

"Yeah, right. The only reason your dad wins those tournaments is because the better fighters don't enter anymore."

"Really, well try and name some!"

"Fine: that Krillin bloke, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Chowtzu, and a definite out of _your_ league fighter: Son Goku!" Gohan went a bit scarlet from this.

"They probably quit because my dad scared them off!"

"That's a bit conceited, you know."

"No it is not! My dad did scare them into hiding!" Gohan seemed to be trying to maintain a calm outlook and exterior, to hide either anger or embarrassment. _(Or laughter)_

"If your dad scared them into hiding, then why did some of them turn up at the Cell Games?"

"Excuse me?"

"They turned up at the Cell Games, they were the so-called 'hippies' and 'punks' at the Games, your dad kept getting stomach cramps, so therefore my argument is, Hercule Satan is a fraud, coward and liar all in one. Besides I highly doubt Vegeta is the type of person to hide from a coward."

So a fight broke out, between both girls, and Cell won-_obviously_.

Videl groaned, before turning back to Gohan and seeing if she could '_persuade'_ him to support her, instead of her rival Rika Cell Drake.

"Gohan, whose better, me or Rika over there?"

"Uh…"

"Come on Gohan, answer correctly." Videl said sternly but sweetly.

"…Easy choice Videl, its Rika." Score one for Cell! The winner smiled genuinely happy, butterflies swarmed within her stomach, so much that she lost herself in the moment, and skipped up to Gohan giving him a kiss on the cheek! Following up with giving him a hug! GO CELL!! GET the MAN of your FEMALE DREAMS!!! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!! DOWN WITH VIDEL SATAN!!!! _*Apologizes for being British* SATAN VIDEL!!_

Gohan lost all sense in his bright red face, before wrapping his arms around her, and returning the kiss! **FANTASTIC!!!!!!!!** Videl was hissing a long string of horrifying curses, that even made innocent Goten dart for cover, or was it the sight of his brother in a romantic embrace? Boys that age seem to think '_cuties'_ are everywhere…even toilet seats.

Either way, Videl vanished back to complain to her father about this, while the two left behind had to deal with the ramifications of their actions.

AKA Cell's new dad, Arthur Drake, formerly known in another life as the Great King Arthur, with his new wife Joan of Arc (after the whole Guinevere-Lancelot fiasco he feared a repetition until Joan challenged him to a sword fight), both degraded by this fanfic-sorry you two, but you are still two of my favourite people of history!

Right end of séance…

Gohan and Cell separated and settled down heavily on the grass, below their feet. The pair began talking about how this affected their relationship.

"Uh, Rika? Where do we stand exactly?" Give him a battle for Earth any day over talking about relationships or to girls in general, let alone to a girl about a relationship she herself would be in with himself.

"Well, Gohan, I'm hoping you'll agree to boyfriend-girlfriend status, if not I'm going to fall into a depression…"

"Um…"

"Oh, great, here it comes, someone stick me in a fanfic with a happy ending this time please!" Her answer was Gohan leaning in for another kiss, well, there HAPPY NOW CELL? THERE IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH? _Yes thanks, now let us get back to our romantic happiness, if you don't mind_. It's as if I can read your mind…

* * *

The two dating teens walked down the hall, holding hands, before first stopping at Gohan's locker, then Cell's locker.

Videl, being the popular daughter of the world-loved fool Hercule, had set out to make Cell's life hell, and starting with…rumours abound. And the kind of rumours that teenagers spread and believe-sick and wrong! ICKY! Makes me feel sick! And I have to listen to them! My peers are so childish…then again so am I!

At the end of the day Cell was nearly in tears, but through the ready to fall tears in her pink magenta eyes she noticed this poster advertising the upcoming World Tournament, she'd get Gohan to enter with her.

But how to convince him…ah yes…Girl Power!

"Gohan, you know the upcoming World Tournament?" she breathed rather huskily, using her delicate fingers to dance across his clothed chest to add a better effect. Thanking her adoptive mother for teaching her some Womanly Wiles.

"Yeah, what is it Rika?" he breathing seemed to get a little heavy from her closeness and ministrations.

"I was wondering if you'd like to enter with me?"

"What? Uh, I can't, I don't want to get caught!" Panic flooded through his system.

"But Gohan, if we enter under secret identities, no one will know! We could have so much fun, and it would be a challenge, fighting new people, come on, please…" She used her beautiful looks to persuade him, accompanied by her hand trailing down from his chest oh so slowly downward.

"I don't know Rika…oh, OK, I'll enter." See the wonders of Girl Power! (And a slight bit of minor seduction training practice.) Now Cell gets to beat up that blasted _Videl_, her newest nemesis.

She would make sure her victory was _delicious_.

_And Perfect_.

* * *

_**Yo, Review Responses below:**_

**z-nadka-zak**: Not villains sorry. Just legendary/historical figures. I suppose villains might have been funnier to play with, but I want to focus on Cell and Gohan more. So I have less people to worry about keeping in (or radically out) of character!

**M1dn1te 999**: That was an entertaining response! Thanks for the (odd) form of feedback-rather unique actually.

**StormRaven333**: In reply to your query about Cell needing tutoring? In my point of view, if I were to build/create an android to destroy stuff, I'd leave out the advanced basics such as maths and chemistry, geography and grammar subjects, and focus on the development of military or fighting knowledge and understanding. So that's what Doctor Gero did (in my back story that doesn't exist yet) he just put the knowledge needed to kill and destroy into Cell, so Gohan needs to teach her this stuff. But so as to improve my story (since you've given me a valid point/reason/need) I'll include more back-story on why Cell is like she is, why she behaves this way.

**Chesterzerousygirl**, **Knight25**, **GothicHan**, thanks for your reviews!

**bimbosarahsurfchick**, thanks for being my beta! We'll need to work on POP when I get back to you from the other side of our homeland…300miles away…_damnit_…


	4. Development

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ.

**Summary**: Cell gets a second chance to destroy earth, but will he do it when his 2nd chance has complications to start with? Like he's now a girl at Orange Star High, and she falls in love…AU. OC/OC. Cell/Gohan

PG-13 Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Humour

"Talking"

_Thinking_

A line-breaker indicates a change of scene/timing. This is to make it easier to follow, so I'm not making your minds jump all over the place.

I apologise for not updating in well…years, I have no excuse other than the fact I lose interest once I post something because it becomes somewhat of a compulsory notion to finish it. And this therefore leads to the conclusion that it's like work. I have enough of that at university thank you very much.

My writing style has changed once again. So there may be new writing style mistakes or things that rub you the wrong way. Or in the case of being optimistic (for once) I may have developed a style you prefer. We'll see.

This chapter would probably be best dedicated to _bimbosarahsurfchick, _as she's the one that usually prompts me to update _this_ story.

This is also the first update, story or chapter written for my posted stories on my laptop-just a random dissemination of useless info for you all. It also may be considered a little bit darker than previous chapters (probably because _bimbosarahsurfchick_ hasn't looked at it and told me off) and it no doubt shorter too. Bit of a filler really--at I least did something!

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Development**_

Cell was close to losing it. She was at the cusp of a gripping panic attack that would throw her into oblivion.

At that precise moment in time, the reincarnated villain was a shivering, stunned, sickly mess of nerves. She had grabbed a multitude of books to begin studying for the history test she, Gohan and the devil female _Videl_ had within the next two days so they could 'drop-out' of school until the tournament was over. Having already had other mini-examinations in her other subjects over the past ten school days, this was the last one in question she had to deal with. After this she and Gohan could train together-she and Joan her foster mother had gone shopping in East City for this exact purpose. Joan came from a time where clothing was much more modest and gender-differentiated. So they asked for advice in the store, Joan explaining that she and her younger sibling--it was a far more plausible situation than two generations being rather backwater in fashion--were brought up in a restricted environment by their grandmother in the country, and now that unfortunately their dearest and only remaining relative died a few months ago, they wanted to integrate better into modern society.

The store clerk sucked it up with a rather intense look of sympathy, moving quickly to show them a latest 'hot' fashion, giving a detailed description and analysis of the modern world in clothes and gadgets.

After that one store, they moved along to others no longer requiring assistance for the basics.

Cell had enjoyed the thought of Gohan getting close and physical in training for the tournament. She had made sure to find an outfit that was practical and rather…lacking in coverage of her flesh.

It had been a simple conclusion. If she couldn't destroy Earth or anything else, she would destroy Gohan's good, mother's boy persona and create within him a possessive and violently protective mate. They would be together. After all, he was the only one to ever defeat her in battle-he was the only one worthy. Besides she would not submit to anything less than the One that resided in her heart.

But that may never come to pass now.

Cell had holed herself in her bathroom, refusing to come out. Why you may ask?

It was simple.

She was dying.

Unable to regenerate, a horrid pain in the stomach region of her body, probably from a training wound yesterday. Cell was internally haemorrhaging; slowly-but surely. She refused to admit weakness, and therefore would not approach the others in her makeshift family about this. It would be humiliating.

She wondered if she would keep her body upon dying again, perhaps re-entering the Home for Infinite Losers, or even ceasing to exist having died once already. These really were not comforting thoughts, but it was inevitable. She was dying after all.

After spending twelve hours, sealed in the bathroom, the door was blown back, crashing to the ground with such force some splinters hit the air. There upon a pure white horse sat the former King Arthur, a lance in hand, the tip of which was now decorated with a broken-off door knob. He stared at the girl he was reborn to consider a daughter, looked over the situation, twisted about on the horse and shouted out across the suddenly silent house.

"JOAN GET OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN WHAT THE MENSTRUAL CYCLE IS!" looking back down at the teenager, he smiled softly. "Rika dear, you're not about to die. I had this problem before when Merlin turned me into a woman for three months."

"I really didn't need to know that King of Knickers." Joan grumbled as she stepped into what was once a bathroom. Kneeling before the girl situated morosely in the bathtub, Joan began to explain the ins and outs of puberty Arthur adding things in that may have helped from a man-turned-woman-for-three-months point of view.

Overall the next day Cell was just as crabby--just not as panicked about her sudden unexpected death.

* * *

Gohan was having a rather strange experience. After the exam, in the deserted classroom; Videl and Cell had started arguing. At first only verbal abuse was thrown, but it soon escalated into an all-out cat fight. Cell had managed to grab one of Videl's pigtails and pull her into a contorted position over a bench. She was so beautiful when he watched her prove her dominance.

Somehow it had turned into a different sort of fight after Videl managed to turn herself over and face upwards, pale pink lips had descended ravenously upon the slightly opened ones panting lightly from pain. The previously scrapping girls had started to kiss, lick, lightly scratch and trail nails across each others skin.

By Kami, Gohan wanted to claim them both at that point. Oh but he knew his favourite. Oh yes. Those dark locks would tease his flesh ever-so-elegantly, dainty nimble hands working sweet magic on his taut muscles, her lips would descend lower, tongue flickering out and tasting his _essence_. After which he'd reward the magenta-eyed angel with his eternal _hunger_ to sate.

Yes, he could almost feel it now…

"_Gohan…"_

She'd whisper and scream all at the same time, _begging_ for more, and he would give her just what she asked for-she deserved no less, the beautiful angel.

"_Right, that's it!"_

She was so strong-willed, but she'd break, break and submit to him; she would, or learn just how strong he could be with _his wayward little female_.

_**Thwack!**_

He started, spinning round growl rising from deep within the bowels of his throat. He would deal with the fool that interrupted appraisal of his mate. Oh…it was said mate…_Rika_, with a rolled up newspaper in her right hand. The paper was a bit bent, probably from the hit that just landed on his head. "Gohan, I would appreciate it, if you would kindly haul your ass out of here so we may begin training. The wench already left with her results. So stand up and let's go back."

He did as asked, without any further prodding. Instincts dulling, quickly sliding underneath the placid surface of calm again; well aware that a particular part of his anatomy had as yet to calm _down_, his beloved girlfriend, _Mate_, his instincts whispered with wicked future intentions. His angel's voice beckoned to him again. "Oh and Gohan," paying attention to the voice he looked up obediently, _Let her think she's in control, and then dominate her soul and body,_ "please refrain form growling like a wild beast. At least wait until we're alone. You gave the wench a fright."

Gohan followed Rika out, up onto the school roof. Trailing behind like a lost puppy.

_One day, she'll know I'm the Master._

Dark eyes narrowed, glinting with possessive and vicious intent.

Rika didn't know it, nor did the rest of the worlds are large. But Son Gohan was not of a very stable mind at all.

He was a borderline psychopath that just needed a trigger. Just like Cell triggered it once before, but seven years could change a lot--even the trigger-response into a far worse one.

* * *

Please provide feedback in the form of emails and reviews whichever you prefer--if you have the time or effort to do so.

_**Review responses:**_

**doomedberserker, Viridian Itami, GothicHan:** thanks for reviewing it is much appreciated.

**z-nadka-zak**: I enjoyed reading your review. I'll try to keep the spelling mistakes in check, it's been a while since I've written Dragonball Z, or posted anything at all for that matter. And looking over my previous chapters I did notice that-rather annoying to see such mistakes, but I do believe I wasn't as critical of it as I am now. But to conclude--thank you very much for reviewing with such enthusiasm.


End file.
